The Daughter of Black
by BollywoodPotterWhoLock
Summary: Ginny Weasley is best friends with Eleanor Black. Eleanor has lived her entire life without knowing her father. When they are finally reunited she isn't planning on letting him go again. But fate has different plans. Will Eleanor be able to survive the seconding wizarding war, or will she loose everyone she loves?
1. Prisoner of Azkaban

**A/N #1: Okay…yeah…here's another one. I know you guys don't really like these OC stories, but I really suck at writing Canon stories. Even my stories that don't have OCs in them, are mostly crack-ships. I try and make my OCs fit into my stories as well as possible and that it doesn't distract you from the main story. **

**A/N #2: So there are going to be quite a few similarities between this story and my other story 'Who Knew Who She Was'. So I apologize for that too.**

**A/N #3: I'll just warn you now that this will probably not be my last OC Harry Potter story. I'm sure there will be many more. Many…many…many…many…more.**

**A/N #4: Check my profile for notices please.**

**HARRYPOTTER|HARRYPOTTER|HARRYPOTTER**

**_Chapter One: The Prisoner of Azkaban_**

As Harry walked down the stairs he found his two best friends arguing. He was glad that nothing had changed. He also saw the Weasley twins, Ginny and a dark haired girl walk behind them. She looked familiar, but he didn't know who she was. As he made his way towards the table he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. He sat down opposite Ginny, Hermione and the dark haired girl.

"Hey Ginny," Harry said.

"Hello Harry," she said, shyly.

"Fred, George," Harry said nodding at them. Then his eyes settled on the other girls face, and he couldn't shake the fact that he'd met her before.

"Eleanor, I'm in Ginny's year. Call me Ellie," said the dark haired girl. Harry smiled at her. She resumed her conversation with Ginny and Hermione about subjects. Fred and George then surrounded the two girls.

"Are you guys talking about Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"We're talking about the subjects that we want to take next year. Like I said I wanted to take Divination and Ancient Runes," Ellie told them.

"Oh and Care of Magical Creatures," Ginny said.

"We took Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. Died of boredom in both," George told the girls.

"You better study for your exams. You better get at least 5 OWLs, each!" Ellie scolded them.

"Blimey Ellie, how are you in Gryffindor. Surely you should have been in Ravenclaw. You're almost as bad as Hermione," Fred said.

"Almost," George said, grinning at the bushy haired girl from over Ellie's head. Hermione huffed and turned away from the twins.

"Don't be mean," Ginny said.

"My mum was in Ravenclaw, but my dad was in Gryffindor," Ellie told them.

"Explains so much!" George exclaimed, moving away before Ellie could smack him. They continued to talk till Ellie was picked up.

"Sorry Ellie, but we have to go now. We need to pick up the rest of your stuff," said Remus Lupin, Ellie's godfather.

"Okay, coming Uncle Moony. Uncle Moony promised me a pet for my birthday, so he's going to get one," Ellie told Ginny.

"Hey Mr. Lupin," Ginny said, smiling at the older man.

"Remus," Mr. Weasley said, approaching the three of them.

"It's actually Professor Lupin. I'm the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Lupin mused to them.

"Really? You didn't tell me this," Ellie said to him.

"This is great news. Finally a teacher I actually like," Ginny said, as Ellie giggled.

"Come Ellie, let's go get your new pet," Lupin said, then bid farewell to the two Weasley's. They walked down Diagon Alley to the Magical Menagerie's. Ellie looked around the shop looking for the perfect pet. Then she finally came across the smallest kitten. It was black, tiny, and had bright yellow eyes.

"I want this one Uncle Moony! Only this one," she said to him. Lupin came over and saw the cat she pointed to. He let out a small sigh and smiled slightly.

"Of course, whatever you want my dear," Lupin said. He bought the cat for her, and she carried it out with her. "What will you name her?"

"I don't know. Maybe Nymphy or Dora after Tonks. Or maybe Midnight, or Friday, after black Friday. I'm not sure," Ellie said.

"I think Nymphy is cute, but don't let Tonks here you. She'll hate you forever," Lupin mused with Ellie. Ellie giggled.

"What about Nox, you know like the spell? Or Puffy? Or Smokey? I want something unique and cute," Ellie said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Lupin told her, as she played with the kitten. He smiled as his goddaughter, playing happily with her new pet.

**J.K. ROWLING|J.K. ROWLING|J.K. ROWLING**

Ellie and Ginny sat in their compartment with Luna, playing with Ellie's cat.

"You guys have to help me think of a name for her. I've finally narrowed it down between Nox and Puffy," Ellie said.

"Puffy?" Ginny said, giggling.

"It's cute," Ellie said.

"What about Noffy or Noxy? A mix of both," Luna suggesting.

"Noxy sound weird. Noffy…hmm? What do you think little one?" Ellie said, looking at her cat.

"Noffy," Ginny called, and the kitten raised her tiny head at the Ginger.

"Well Noffy it is…that is a really unique name. Wait till Uncle Moony hears it," Ellie said. The three girls continued playing with the little kitten, until the train suddenly stopped.

"We can't be there already?" Ginny said. She stood up and check outside the cabin, but no one knew what was going on. She took her seat again, and suddenly it went cold. Noffy crawled in Ellie's arms and hid her head.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked. It went dark, and cold. As the girls looked out a large shadow brushed past the door.

"Was that a..." Luna started.

"Dementor. What are they doing on the train?" Ellie said. They waited a little more, and suddenly it became a little warmer again.

"That felt terrible," Ginny said. The other two nodded their heads. Their cabin door opened and in came Lupin.

"Are you girls okay?" he asked. All three nodded.

"Why were they here?" Ginny asked.

"Looking for Sirius Black," Lupin said, flashing a look at Ellie. The other two understood as well. Ellie had told them about her father and why she lived with Lupin. "But they're gone now. Everyone's good right?"

"Yes, we've even named the kitten. Uncle Moony, meet Noffy," Ellie said, as she lifted the kitten that had been hiding in Ellie's arms.

"Noffy?" Lupin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"A mix of Nox and Puffy, I thought of it," Luna told him. Lupin smiled at her.

"Well that's perfect for her. Now I'm going to check on everyone else." Lupin exited the cabin and the girls went back to talking.

**HARRYPOTTER|HARRYPOTTER|HARRYPOTTER**

Ellie sat in the hospital wing by Draco's bed. He was currently resting where Madame Pomfrey had fixed him up. Ginny came in a few minutes later.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. Zabini told me you were here," Ginny said. She looked at where Malfoy was laying down and stared him down. "Why are you even here?"

"I have to make sure he's okay, and I had to keep Pansy away from him," Ellie said non-chalantly.

"He doesn't deserve you," Ginny muttered.

"I heard that Weaselette," Draco snapped.

"So what? It's true," Ginny snapped back. Ellie sighed…here they went again. Ginny and Draco always fought, from last year, especially after what his father did to her. When Ellie told Ginny and Luna who her father was and who she was related to they at first gave her the benefit of doubt, but then fully accepted her. Luna had accepted Draco, in turn Draco didn't bully her.

"You know Weaselette, if you weren't so annoying, people would actually find you good looking," Draco snarled.

"Did you just call me pretty, Malfoy? What would your father think?" Ginny sneered. Draco bit back a remark.

"Will you two stop? If I didn't know better I'd think you guys fancied each other," Ellie commented closing the book she was reading. Both Ginny and Draco let out a snort of disgust. "Anyway Draco, I need to go and do some homework. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Ellie and Ginny walked out, with Ginny giving Draco one last look.

"He has actually improved from last year. I mean, he's kind of handsome isn't he?" Ginny said, cautiously. Ellie turned to her friend.

"I was kidding before….Gin, do you like Draco?" Ellie asked, slightly amused.

"WHAT? NO! I was just making a point," Ginny exclaimed.

"A point about what?" Fred and George said, approaching the two girls.

"Nothing," the girls said. They looked at each other.

"Don't you two have exams to study for?' Ellie asked them.

"School has just started. Give us a break," George said.

"You just had a two month break!"

"Yeah, but we've been good. We haven't skipped any of our classes," Fred said.

"That's actually progress for them," Ginny said. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Well that'll do for now," she said, smiling at them.

"Only for you, Ellie, do we do this," George said, while Ginny and Fred sniggered behind them.

"Well that's why George does it, I do it because without George classes are boring," Fred said.

"Aww Gred I'm touched," George said, going to hug, while Fred pushed him away. Ellie and Ginny giggled at their act. The twins led the other two girls to the library where they want to do homework.

**J.K. ROWLING|J.K. ROWLING|J.K. ROWLING**

Ellie made her way up the common room with Ginny, but when she got there the portrait had been torn. Dumbledore came and they found out that Sirius had done this. Ellie was rushed to the Great Hall along with Ginny. The two of them sat in a corner with their sleeping bags.

"Do you really think he did this?" Ellie asked Ginny tearfully.

"I don't know Ellie. I don't want to believe it, but it could possibly be him," Ginny said, comforting her best friend. Their conversation was interrupted by George and Fred approaching them. Ellie quickly dried up her tears.

"Are you both okay?" George asked. The four of them lay facing each other in their sleeping bags. Ginny and Ellie faced Fred and George.

"Yeah. Just worried. I don't know where Uncle Moony is either," Ellie said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Ginny assured her.

"We don't want either of you wandering off anywhere," Fred told them sternly.

"Okay dad," Ginny and Ellie said, rolling their eyes.

"It's scary just how alike you two are," Fred said.

"It's like you guys are twins," George said.

"We're best friends, of course we're like that," Ellie told them. They continued talking before sleep conquered all of them.

**HARRYPOTTER|HARRYPOTTER|HARRYPOTTER**

Elli and Ginny sat in the library with Fred and George studying for exams.

"Can we please take a break?" George begged.

"Yeah, our brains are over-filled with information," Fred groaned.

"I highly doubt that," Ginny sniggered. Suddenly they saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walk by them. Ellie watched them.

"Where are they going?" Ellie asked.

"I heard Malfoy sniggering about Buckbeak this morning," Fred grumbled. Ellie sighed. They continued studying for a couple of hours, but then it became late and they made their way back to the common room.

"Ellie!" a voice called from behind them. The turned and saw Lupin standing there.

"Yes?" she said.

"You need to come with me now. We have something to do," Lupin said, taking her hand.

"What?" she asked, but Lupin just dragged her away.

**J. |J. |J. **

Lupin reached the knot on the tree and snuck in with Ellie trailing behind him. They went up the stairs, only to find Harry attacking Sirius.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lupin cried, as Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Lupin then pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Well, well, Sirius, looking rather ragged aren't we. Finally the flesh reflects the madness," said Lupin.

"You'd know all about madness, wouldn't you Remus?" Sirius mused. Lupin smiled at him and helped him up.

"DAD!" Elli cried, attacking him in a hug. Tears fell down her face. "I missed you so much."

"It's okay my sweet, I'm back. Don't cry," Sirius said, hugging her close.

"Dad? He's your father?" Ron cried. "You're telling me that Sirius Black is your father."

"Yes Ron," Lupin said. "Sirius is her father."

Sirius and Lupin exclaimed and explained all about Peter Pettigrew and were about to reveal him, when Snape arrived. Ellie stood in front of her father.

"Professor Snape, don't!" Ellie cried. Snape grabbed her and pushed her towards Harry.

"Don't you dare push my daughter, Snape," Sirius said. While they were talking Harry stole Hermione's wand. Suddenly Snape flew backwards.

"Harry, what did you do?" Ron asked him.

"You attacked a teacher," Hermione exclaimed.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew," Harry demanded.

"Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy - give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean..." He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat - there are millions of rats - how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How did you find out where he was?"

The rest watched as Sirius and Lupin explained everything. In the end Harry had convinced them not to kill Peter.

"I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. You agree, Harry?"Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better," he said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure. Summer was next to him, making sure he was okay.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little - overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er - perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle. We can take him like this..."He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," said Lupin.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult. Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.

"What I don't understand, is how your Ellie's father?" Ron asked, while Sirius and Harry helped him up. Hermione and Ellie were walking behind them.

"I met Ellie's mother a couple of months before you were born, Harry. But of course Voldemort was still at large and it was dangerous time. Ellie was born just after your first birthday. You were there you know, the day she was born. You developed a liking to her immediately always played with her. Ellie's mother died after she gave birth to Ellie. Complications with the pregnancy. After Voldemort killed your parents, I took Ellie to Remus' house and told him to keep her safe, and when I went to Azkaban that's where she stayed. She'll probably stay there this summer as well, just to be on the safe side. I don't want her to get involved in all of this," Sirius explained to them. Harry now understood why he thought Ellie looked familiar. As they reached the top of the Whomping Willow roots, they sat Ron down. Ellie and Hermione joined them.

"You can go to him Harry," Ellie said, quietly.

"But he's your dad," he said.

"It's fine. I'll have more time to get to know him," she told him. He got up and went to Sirius. Ellie watched as they talked. Then Hermione's eyes widened.

"HARRY!" she cried, and they all looked at where she was pointing. Ellie's eyes widened. She looked at Lupin then at Sirius. She knew it was dangerous for them to be around him now. She watched as Sirius tried to help Lupin. They how Snape came out and protected them. Harry ran after Sirius, but Ron and Hermione held Ellie back. They were taken to the hospital wing, where they helped Ron get better. Then Harry and Hermione used the Time Turner and went back in time to save Sirius. Ginny, Fred and George then rushed in.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. Ron, Hermione and Ellie launched into their story of what happened.

"So Sirius Black is your father? And you didn't think that you should have told us?" Fred asked.

"Well actually Ginny and Luna know," Ellie said, avoiding there gazes.

"And she's till my best friend," Ginny said.

"Well know that we know Sirius didn't do anything, I think we can safely say that Ellie is still like a sister to us," George said.

"Well to me anyway," Fred said, winking at Ellie who blushed. Ellie looked around at the people around her and felt happy.

**HARRYPOTTER|HARRYPOTTER|HARRYPOTTER**

Ginny, Ellie, Fred and George left the hospital wing half an hour later and made their way downstairs. As they went down, Ginny literally fell onto…Draco Malfoy.

"I know I'm good looking Weaselette, but no need to be falling on me," Draco mocked, while Ginny pushed off him and got up, blushing slightly. Draco then turned to Ellie, and a worried expression took over his features.

"Are you okay? I heard that you were near the Whomping Willow. Is everything fine?" he asked.

"I'm fine Draco. Nothing happened to me," Ellie assured him.

"So do they all know now? That he's your father," Draco asked, his eyes flickering only to Ginny. Ellie stifled a smile.

"Well Ginny _always _knew, but yeah they all do. They're fine with it."

"Well then, take care of yourself. Stay away from the Whomping Willow." Draco swiftly turned and walked away. Ginny and Ellie bursts into a fit of giggles.

"That was odd. How come you know Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"He's my paternal cousin," Ellie said, off-handedly.

"WHAT?" the Weasley twins exclaimed.

"You're related to…that?!" George asked.

"He's really not that bad you know," Ellie said. "He's pretty protective of me, especially since he thinks I'm the only 'innocent and nice one' in our family…which is sort of true."

"It is. You are the only innocent and nice one," Ginny said. Fred and George bid the girls goodbye. Ellie and Ginny walked towards the grounds, where they found Noffy and Crookshanks playing together.

"Aww, that's so cute," Ginny said, petting Crookshanks while Ellie picked Noffy up.

"Just as cute as you and Draco," Ellie teased. Ginny's face soon matched her hair.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Ginny said. Just then Luna found them.

"Hello Ginny, Ellie," Luna said, joining them in the courtyard. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Ginny and Draco, and how they refuse to accept their feelings for each other," Ellie told her.

"Ahh yes, I actually overheard Draco and Blaise talking about how Draco thinks Ginny is, how does he put it, 'quite the looker'," Luna told them. Ellie burst into a fit of giggles.

"No! He did not!" Ginny exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"He did. I almost gave myself away by giggling," Luna told Ginny, while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Aww Gin, why don't you just admit it?" Ellie asked.

"Fine! I like Draco Malfoy! Happy?" she said, folding her arms.

"Very!" Luna and Ellie said.

"But I'm positive that he doesn't feel the same way," Ginny sighed.

"Are you kidding me? He is crazy for you," Ellie said. "Trust me, I will get you two together even if it's the last thing I do."

"Let's not put your life on the line here," Ginny joked. The three girls laughed as they made their way back into the castle. Everything was finally looking up.

**J. |J. |J. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW PLEASE.**


	2. Goblet of Fire

**A/N #1: You can imagine Georgie Henley as Ellie if you want. We've all seen her grow up during the Chronicles of Narnia films.**

**_Chapter Two: Goblet of Fire_**

The Weasleys plus the odd Potter, Black and Granger made their way down to the small field where they would be playing a game of Quidditch. It would be Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Ellie playing, while Hermione watched and kept score. It would be three vs. three. There would be one chaser, one keeper, and one seeker. They had charmed a small golf ball to be the snitch. They all decided that Fred and George would choose teams, and once they drew weeds it was George who got pick first.

"Ellie and Harry," he said. Molly had given them maroon and blue vests. Fred got to choose the blue ones first, as he didn't get choose his team first. They all mounted their brooms, both Harry and Ellie sporting Firebolts, courtesy of Sirius. They then took their positions. They played for about an hour and an a half, till it became evening. In the end George's team won by 10 points, despite Ginny catching the golf ball/snitch first. They all went to bed early that night as they were attending the Quidditch World Cup the next day. The next morning when they woke up, Ginny, Hermione and Ellie were near the front. When they met Mr. Diggory, the girls almost screamed when Cedric jumped out of the tree behind them.

"Oh my god! That scared me," Ellie commented.

"Sorry about that. Probably should have warned you guys," Cedric said. "I'm Cedric."

"Ellie," she introduced herself to him. He smiled at her, and they continued walking unaware of the annoyed twin glaring at them.

"Oye, stop glaring! If you like her, just ask her out already," Fred said.

"I don't like her," George said.

"Yeah, and I'm not ginger. Just tell her, she's crazy about you too. Ginny told me," Fred told him. George looked ahead to where Cedric and Ellie were walking. Ellie was pretty tall for her age. She was actually taller than most of the people in her year, boys included. She was taller than Hermione. George thought she was the perfect height for him. Especially him. Once they reached the portkey, Ellie grabbed the boot. While they were in the air, Mr. Weasley told them to let go. Ginny and Ellie let go at the same time and they flew to the ground. She saw Cedric go towards Harry then turn to her, but her vision was blocked by George offering his hand. She smiled and grabbed it.

"What a gentlemen," she commented, as George put an arm around her. Fred and Ginny joint them and they walked towards the tents. Ellie stared in awe.

"This is amazing!" she said, as she and Ginny entered the tent. It was beautiful. She, Hermione and Ginny ran towards their bunks and chose their beds. They collapsed on the bed.

"So Ellie, Cedric took quite a liking to you," Ginny teased.

"Please, why would _he _like _me_?" Ellie said.

"Why not? You're smart, funny, caring and pretty," Hermione said.

"I think you just described yourself," Ellie said, and Hermione blushed. "Anyway, Cedric's nice, but I don't like him."

"Yeah, you fancy someone a little bit closer to us," Ginny teased.

"And ginger," Hermione giggled. Ellie threw pillows at the two of them. Mr. Weasley then told them that they had to go for the match. As they trudged up the hill towards the stadium Ginny, Ellie, Fred & George made wagers for the match.

"Bulgaria is so going to win. We have Krum!" Ellie told them.

"But the Irish are much quicker," George commented.

"Fine, let's make a wager," Ellie said.

"Okay, but no money this time. If I win, you go on a date with me," George said, Fred wolf whistled, and Ginny giggled. Ellie blushed.

"Okay, and if I win…"

"You still go on a date with me."

"Shut up. Fine, yeah but you have to do your homework with me in the library this entire year," Ellie said. George's face turned a little sour.

"Deal, I get the date either way," George said. Ellie rolled her eyes, but leaned into him a little when he put his arm around her. They made their way up the stairs to their seats.

"Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Let's put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know," said a taunting voice from below them. They all turned to see Lucius Malfoy and Draco. Ellie went to the edge.

"Ellie, I don't know why you associate with these people," Lucius told her.

"Because they're cool…unlike you. Hello Draco, nice summer?" Ellie asked, ignoring Lucius who was death glaring her.

"Could've been worse. Why does Weasley Twin #2 have his arm around you," Draco said, glaring at the boy.

"Because I want to. Have a problem Malfoy," George snapped. Ellie put a hand on his arm.

"Let's just get to our seats," Ellie said. "Goodbye Draco."

"Ellie…Weaselette," Draco said, smirking at Ginny, who blushed. Ellie looked at the two of them and stifled a giggle.

"Malfoy," Ginny muttered. She grabbed Ellie's hand and dragged her away from the rest.

"What was that?" Ginny asked her.

"What?" Ellie said.

"Since when does Malfoy…address me," Ginny said.

"I told you he fancied you. You just refused to accept it. I'm still waiting for the day you guys finally accept that you guys are perfect for each other," Ellie said. They stood at the edge and gasped as the Irish flew past them. The craze had started and everyone cheered as Fudge started the match. Ellie cheered whenever Bulgaria scored a goal, and was waiting for Krum to catch the snitch. When he did, the crowd went wild. She and Ron high-fived each other. It was a great match, but in the end Ireland won despite Krum catching the snitch. Once they got back to the tent they all celebrated. Ginny, Hermione and Ellie laughed at the rest of the boys, while Mr. Weasley checked what was going on outside. Suddenly he rushed back in and pulled Ginny and Ellie towards Fred and George.

"It's not the Irish. We need to get out of here," he said. As they all exited the tent, they stared in horror as fire engulfed the tents.

"Fred, George, Ginny and Ellie are your responsibility. Get them back to the portkey," Mr. Weasley told the twins. George grabbed Ellie's hand, while Fred did the same to Ginny and they ran towards where the portkey was. Once they reached there they waited…and waited for the rest to show up. This was not how they imagined the night would end.

**RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY**

Ellie and Ginny found Luna in a carriage and took a seat there. They filled her in on the Quidditch World Cup, and assured her that they were okay. Half way through the train journey Fred, George and Lee made their way into their carriage and placed themselves around the younger ones.

"Don't you guys have your own friends to bother?" Ginny asked as Lee sat between him and Luna.

"Nah, we like you guys better," Fred said.

"Anyway, I've come to collect on our wager," George said, wiggling his eyebrows to Ellie who blushed.

"What wager?" Lee and Luna asked. Ellie blushed even more.

"Ms. Black over here and I made a wager on who would win the World Cup. I wanted Ireland to win, she wanted Bulgaria," George said.

"If Ireland won, Ellie would have to go out on a date with him," Fred said.

"And if Bulgaria won, Ellie would still have to go out on a date with him…but he would have to sit with her and do his homework for the rest of the year," Ginny explained.

"And I obviously won! So, first Hogsmeade weekend?" George said, putting an arm around Ellie.

"Yeah, okay. I got my slip signed by Dad, so I should be okay to go," Ellie told him, reading the Daily Prophet. "How can they not know who cast the mark? What is wrong with them!"

"Yeah, rotten luck for you guys," Lee said. They all agreed.

Once they reached Hogwarts they walked towards the main entrance, but were distracted by the carriage and ship arriving. They all watched in awe as the carriage flew by, and the ship emerged out of the water. Once they got changed and sat at their table the all enjoyed a good dinner. Then Dumbledore called for silence.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I have an announcement to make. This castle will not only be home to you, but to other this year. Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event…the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore announced. A murmur ran through the hall. "The Tri-Wizard tournament brings together three wizarding schools, to participate in a series of tasks. From each school only one student will be chosen to participate. But let me warn you, once chosen you stand alone. These tasks aren't for the faint hearted. But more of the later, let me begin by welcoming the ladies of Beaubatons, and their head mistress Madame Maxine." The doors opened at a large group of very pretty ladies came _fluttering _in. All the boys 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed. Ellie, who was sitting between Ginny and George, shared a look with the Ginny and Hermione. They rolled their eyes, as the Beaubaton beauties made an entrance. Then they saw Madame Maxine, and they jaws almost dropped. She was huge…taller than Hagrid. The boys cheered and clapped for them, and Ellie glared at George. Then came in the students of Dumstrang, and they were a bit more vicious. Everyone gasped in shock as they ran in. Then came in Viktor Krum, and Ellie was gob smacked.

"Blimey, it's Viktor Krum," Ron said. Ellie sighed as he walked past. This was going to be an interesting year.

**HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER**

Ellie made her way down to the castle entrance to wait for George. She was wearing a beige sweater with black jeans and black pumps. She waited and waited, till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw it was…Cedric.

"Hey, what are you doing here? It's your first Hogsmeade visit," Cedric said.

"I was waiting for George actually," Ellie said softly, disappointed.

"I think I saw him with Lee, Fred and Angelina five minutes ago," he told her. Ellie sighed.

"Of course. He makes me agree to this stupid date, then ditches me," Ellie said bitterly. "Sorry I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"It's okay. He must be crazy for standing you up. Would you like to accompany me Hogsmeade?" Cedric asked.

"You want a third year to come with you to Hogsmeade? What would your friends say?"

"They'd be jealous that have this amazingly smart, pretty and fun girl accompanying me." Ellie blushed. They walked down towards Hogsmeade together. They talked about their classes, their friends and more. They were oblivious to the fact that a tall ginger had just come down and saw the girl he liked walk off with another guy.

"Hey! Where's Ellie?" Fred asked, approaching George.

"She just went off with Diggory. That prick!" George exclaimed.

"What? Ellie would never just ditch you, she must have had a reason," Fred said.

"Who cares what the reason is? If she really cared about me, she wouldn't have gone off with him," George snapped, then walked back into the castle. Fred followed his twin, unsure of what to do. Meanwhile Cedric and Ellie sat together inside the three broomsticks. They were soon joined by Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Cedric then took off.

"What's going on? I thought you were supposed to be on your date with George?" Ginny asked.

"What? George asked you out. When did this happen?" Harry asked.

"It was just for a wager, _dad_," Ellie said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, George stood me up. I waited for 45 minutes and he didn't show up. Then Cedric came and he told me that he saw George with Fred, Lee and Angelina." Ellie looked down in her cup, disappointed.

"Aww I'm sorry Ellie. I never thought George would stand you up," Hermione said.

"Yeah, he was so crazy about you," Ginny said.

"It's fine. I had a great time with Cedric, and now I have you guys," Ellie said. They all smiled at her, determined to make her feel better.

**RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY**

Ginny, Luna, and Elli sat with Hermione in the Great Hall studying while various students put their name into the Goblet of Fire. Hermione was sitting on the bottom most bench, while Ginny, Luna and Ellie sat above her. Suddenly the door opened at Cedric was being pushed in. As he put his name in the Goblet, he turned and smiled at Ellie who smiled back. Then Fred & George came in. Things had been tense since that day in Hogsmeade. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione weren't very happy with George, while Fred, Lee and Angelina were the same with Ellie. Ellie and George did their best to avoid each other. The twins ran in and everyone cheered, except for Hermione and the girls of course.

"Well lads, we've done it," Fred said.

"Cooked it up just this morning," George continued.

"It's not going to work," Hermione taunted. They all watched as Hermione explained the age line to the twins, but the the twins being well…themselves, didn't heed her warning. They all watched as the put their names in…and then got thrown back. They both fought on their way out, while the hall went silent when Viktor Krum entered. He put his name in and smiled slightly at Hermione.

"Ooh, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Is it just me or does Viktor Krum have a thing for you?" Ellie teased. Hermione blushed and told them shush.

**HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER**

Ginny, Ellie and Luna stood with Ron and Hermione as they waited and watched for Harry.

"Where is he?" Ellie muttered.

"Look there!" Ginny yelled, and everyone looked to where she was pointing. They were all relieved to see Harry flying back and getting the egg. They all cheered like crazy and when they saw Harry, Hermione and Ellie took turns to hug Harry.

"Well done Harry! I was so worried," Ellie said.

"Yeah, well you can't get rid of me that easily," Harry said, grinning. On the way back to the common room Ellie was suddenly pushed into a broom cupboard falling on top of someone. She recognized the bright red hair. She quickly stood up and tried to open the door.

"No! Neither of you are coming out till you sort out your differences," Ginny and Fred both said. Ellie and George rolled their eyes. They stood silently for a few moments, till Ellie decided to break the silence.

"Why'd you stand me up?" she asked.

"I didn't! I had detention with Snape, then I had to go and get changed. Then I got distracted by Fred, Lee and Angelina," George explained.

"You got detention? Why? I thought you promised not to," Ellie said.

"I didn't exactly plan on it. It's Snape, he always gives me detention," George said. "Why'd you go off with Diggory?"

"Because I waited for you for forty-five minutes. I felt stood-up, and Cedric said he saw you with Fred, Lee and Angelina and I thought you stood me up. So he offered to go with me, since it was my _first _Hogsmeade visit," Ellie told him.

"Look I'm sorry I was late. But I didn't mean to be," George apologized.

"You're forgiven. Friends?" Ellie asked.

"Friends," George said, hugging the young girl he wanted to be more than just friends with.

"CAN WE COME OUT NOW?" Ellie yelled, and the door opened. "You guys seriously _suck!"_

**RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY**

Ginny, Hermione and Ellie sat next to each other and tried to keep in the laughter while they watched Ron and McGonagall dance together.

"This is the best thing ever!" Ginny whispered to Ellie and Hermione. Suddenly the door opened and in came Slytherin house.

"Aah, yes. Now that we're all here, I want you to find your partner and start practicing. You have already been assigned pairs, so find your name on the list and your partner and get dancing," McGonagall said. "Girls you get up and find your partner." The girls stood up and went to the list.

"No! Oh my god Ellie! I got Malfoy!" Ginny whisper-yelled to Ellie. Ellie smirked.

"Chill Gin. It'll be fine. I got Blaise, so we'll be right next to each other," Ellie said. She hooked her arm through Ginny's and walked over to where Draco and Blaise were sitting. "Hello dear cousin."

"Oh thank god Ellie, please tell me you're my partner," Draco said, standing up.

"As delightful dancing with you could have been, I'm actually Blaise's partner. You my dear Draco, have Ginny here as your partner. Take care of her, and treasure the moments you're spending together," Ellie said, taking Blaise's hand. Blaise put his hand on her waist.

"You're hand goes any lower Zabini and it'll come off," Draco threatened Blaise, who almost rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush Draco, just dance with Ginny," Ellie said. Draco turned to look at Ginny, who was staring at the floor. He pulled her towards him, and put his hand on her waist. While she put her hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers. As they danced together they didn't look away from each other. It felt right. It felt…good.

"Uh hum," Ellie coughed. They finally broke apart and found that the entire room was staring at them. Ginny rushed to Ellie's side, bright red while Draco stepped back towards Blaise, who was smirking.

"That was brilliant Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley. 30 points each," McGonagall awarded them. Once they were dismissed Ginny rushed out, Ellie trailing behind her.

"You guys were adorable. You look amazing together," Ellie told her.

"Oh shut up," Ginny said, still red. They both made their way back to the common room, smiling at each other.

**HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER**

Luna and Ellie were walking in the courtyard when they were stopped by Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" the boys said.

"Hey! You guys ready for the ball," Ellie asked.

"Not really, what about you guys? You going?" Harry asked.

"No. We're third years, we can't go unless we're asked. Ginny's going though, with Neville," Luna explained.

"What?" Ron said.

"Yeah. He asked her and she said yes," Ellie told them.

"Even Neville's got a date," Ron whispered to Harry.

"We wondering whether you wanted to go with us," Harry asked them.

"Really?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, well we need dates. And you guys are two of the nicest and coolest girls we know," Ron said.

"Ron that might be nicest thing you've ever said to me," Ellie giggled.

"Is that yes?" Harry asked.

"Do you really think that we'd say no to the Boy Who Lived and his best friend?" Ellie said, raising an eyebrow. Both boys hugged the girls and headed off.

"You're going to be Harry's date," Ellie said.

"Why, though I don't think Ronald would want to go with me," Luna said.

"Because Harry is like my brother, it'd be weird," Ellie said.

"Well, okay I guess," Luna said. Ellie smiled and they continued walking. That night on the way back from the common room Cedric pulled Ellie away, but the rest weren't far behind.

"Hey Ellie, I was wondering whether you were going to the Yule Ball with anyone?" he asked.

"Sorry Cedric, I'm already going with Ron. Luna and I agreed to go with Harry and Ron," said Ellie. "Sorry."

"It's okay, next time I should just be faster," Cedric said, walking away dejectedly. She was once again joined by Ginny, Ron , Harry and Hermione.

"He really likes you," Ginny said.

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked, getting protective.

"Calm down. Cedric's a great guy, but I don't like him that way," Ellie said.

"Who do you like that way?" Harry asked.

"You'll never know," Ellie said, while pulling Ginny away. They went up into their room and talked about dresses for the Yule Ball.

**RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY**

Neville, Harry, and Ron waited by the hall for the girls. Suddenly Neville's jaw dropped.

"What?" Ron and Harry asked. They turned and walked down the stairs. Ginny, Ellie and Luna were walking down the stairs looking amazing. Ginny was wearing a short-sleeved light brown gown. The top half was fitted and sequined with gold, till the waist where the lace skirt flared a little then went straight down. She paired it with a pair of black pumps, while she had her hair half-up, half-down. She took Neville's arm, greeted the boys, said by to the girls and went in. Ellie was wearing a sleeve-less black gown, with a deep V cut. It had two silver lines under her breast area, and one more a few inches later. It flared down in a flowing skirt. She had paired this with a pair of nude pumps, and her hair in a side braid. She greeted Ron, and dragged him in, wishing Harry good luck for the first dance. Luna was wearing a sleeve-less while gown. The top bit was embedded with small white and silver stones. The skirt flared out, and was made out of soft white feathers. She paired them with a pair of bright pink pumps, and had her hair up in a loose bun with a few curls framing her face.

"Wow Luna, you look…wow," Harry said. Luna blushed, for what seemed to be the first time.

"I'm going guess that was a compliment. Thank you Harry. You look quite dashing yourself," Luna told him. "Are you ready for the first dance?"

"No, not at all. I'm really dead awful at dancing," Harry mentioned.

"It's okay, Ellie and Ginny say I'm pretty good at it. So I think we'd be good together," Luna said, her usual dreamy voice taking over again. Harry took her hand and entered the great hall behind all the other contestants. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Ellie stood with Ginny, Neville and Ron.

"Is that Hermione?" Ellie asked.

"With Viktor Krum?" Ginny asked.

"No, it can't be," Ron said, looking at the ceiling. As the champions danced Ellie and Ginny marveled at how cute Luna looked with Harry.

"Yeah, they'd be a good match. Loony and Harry," Ron snorted. Ellie and Ginny both elbowed him.

"Hey, she's amazing," Ellie said.

"I wasn't kidding. She would make a good match with him. She'd be the perfect girl for him. She'd amuse him, care for him, distract him when he needs to be distracted and talk to him. Look he's even dancing perfectly with her," Ron commented. The other three stared at him in shock.

"Ron, you said something considerate," Ellie said, gob smacked.

"You have feelings," Ginny continued.

"Yeah well…it's been known to happen once or twice," Ron said, offhandedly. Ellie squeezed his hand. Neville pulled Ginny away for a dance, and soon it was only Ron, Ellie and another couple not dancing.

"Ron, are you really not going to ask me to dance?" Ellie said, watching everyone dance.

"Do you really want to?" Ron said. Ellie nodded, and he offered her his hand. She squealed softly and smiled. They made their way onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"Look, it's not that bad," Ellie told him as they swayed.

"Yeah, but you're easier to dance with than McGonagall," Ron commented, but he wasn't look at her. She turned her head, slightly to where Hermione and Viktor was dancing.

"You should have asked her. She likes you too, I know she does," Ellie told him.

"Yeah, well she's dancing with him," Ron grumbled.

"Only because he asked her first. If you asked, she would be dancing with you," Ellie said, then thinking of something. "Actually you can still dance with her."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, but Ellie only smirked. She dragged him over to where Viktor and Hermione were dancing.

"Sorry to interrupt your dance, but I was wondering whether I could dance with Viktor. You know how much of a fan I am," Ellie gushed. Viktor just smiled.

"Of course," Viktor said, taking Ellie's hand.

"Thanks so much. Hermione would you like to accompany my date while I steal yours away," Ellie said, pushing Hermione towards Ron, who had become red. They awkwardly stood dancing, till Ellie finally sent a glare their way and they started dancing properly. Ellie smiled as she danced with Viktor, who was very kind. She finally was handed back to Ron.

"You're welcome," she said, smirking as they went to meet up with Harry and Luna who had just stood to the side.

"You're an evil genius you know," Ron said, "I'm lucky to have you as friend."

"Yeah you are," Ellie said, squeezing his hand once more.

"Ellie, you are one sneaky girl. That was brilliant," Harry told her.

"I know right," Ellie said. "Are you guys really not going to dance, because Luna and I are going to go join Ginny and Neville."

"Well if you insist," Harry said, grinning. The girls squealed and dragged the boys back to the dance floor where the band had started playing faster music. Ellie first danced with Ron, who kept spinning her around and as she laughed. Luna danced with Neville, while Ginny danced with Harry.

"Oh my god! I knew you guys could dance," Ginny said, smirking. The boys just rolled their eyes, and continued to dance with the girls. They were soon joined by Fred, George, Hermione, Cedric and Viktor. Ron spun Ellie towards Cedric who caught her.

"I knew I'd end up getting a dance out of you," Cedric said, spinning Ellie, who laughed. She danced with him for a while being spun back towards Viktor who then spun her to Fred.

"Ms. Black, I knew we'd rub off on you eventually," Fred said, grinning at her.

"I have no clue what you mean," Ellie said.

"Yeah, we totally did not see you work your little plan to get Ronnikins and Granger to dance," George said, passing Luna to Fred while he got Ellie.

"Finally! I get to dance with you, I've been waiting to dance with you since you entered the hall," George told her. Ellie blushed and rolled his eyes. She let him spin her and she giggled. She looked around at all her friends having fun, and realized that Ginny was missing. She didn't make it obvious, but asked to be excused.

Meanwhile Ginny went to the ladies room, and while she was walking out she saw Draco trying to make a quick escape. She decided to just ignore it and go back to her friends, but unfortunately she got pulled by him and before she knew it he was kissing her. She immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. His right hand went to her waist, while his left one cupped her cheek.

"Drakie! Where are you?" called Pansy, who finally ran away, and Draco pulled away from her, and his eyes widened.

"That was.." Draco said.

"Amazing," Ginny said, then turned red realizing what she said.

"I was going to say not on purpose, but yeah that works too," Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look I didn't know it was you. I just wanted Pansy to leave me alone."

"So you don't want to kiss me," Ginny asked, indignantly.

"No it's not that. You have no clue how much I want to kiss you," Draco said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I've wanted to kiss you too," Ginny said, sighing. "But how will this work? You're you…I'm me…"

"I don't know. But what I do know, is that I've liked you for a long time," Draco said.

"I've liked you too. I can't believe Ellie was right about us," Ginny said, smiling a little.

"She is smart, devious and innocent at the same time," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, you should have seen her get Ron and Hermione to dance together," Ginny giggled.

"Weasel and Granger, I knew they fancied each other," Draco said.

"At least if they get together it'll be okay…but us," Ginny sighed again.

"Forget about that, just stop worrying and kiss me again," Draco said, capturing her lips once more.

Meanwhile Ellie walked out of the hall, planning to look for Ginny when she saw a couple kissing. As she stepped closer her heart stopped. It was Ginny….and DRACO! She wanted to squeal for them in happiness, but those plans were stopped when someone called her voice. She panicked and she watched as Draco and Ginny broke apart to look at her. She turned and saw George.

"Hey! Where'd you go? And what are you looking at?" George said, approaching her and he turned to look at where she had been looking, but Ellie grabbed his hand.

"Wait! George!" she cried, and before she knew what she was going she kissed him. She froze thinking that she was crazy for doing this, but soon George had kissed back. This is one of the reasons Ellie had loved being tall. As the kiss deepened by wolf whistles and squeals of joy. Ellie pulled away and looked behind her where Draco and Ginny were still standing gob smacked. She then looked behind George where Fred, Lee, Harry and Ron were cheering, while Hermione, Angelina and Luna were smiling. There behind them was Cedric, who looked a little heart-broken. Ellie blushed and looked at George who was still in shock.

"So uhm…" Ellie started.

"I feel bad that you kissed me before I had the chance to kiss you," George said, a smile breaking out on his face. Ellie blushed once more. "I really like you Ellie. I don't want to be just friends."

"Me too," Ellie said, sighing in relief. She hugged George, who spun her in his arms. She squealed.

"Uh hum," said Draco, who was staring at the couple. Ellie quickly let go of George. "Well I see you like my cousin."

"Yeah…so," George said.

"Guys," Ellie started, but Draco put an arm up to stop her.

"Ellie do you like him?" Draco asked. Ellie nodded. "Okay, you can see him. I won't tell them, you can." Draco smiled at Ellie, gave Ginny one last look and walked off to join his friends. Ellie gave a 'TELL ME EVERYTHING' look to Ginny, who nodded.

"Now George, don't think you're getting off easily. You still have me, Lupin and Sirius to deal with," Harry told him. George swallowed.

"Don't worry about them George," Ellie told him, while glaring at Harry.

"Oh and not to mention Lucius Malfoy. Ellie might be a blood traitor to them, but if Draco loves her so do his parents," Luna told him. George looked a little frightened off. Everyone else laughed.

"Will you all stop scaring him off before we even become official?" Ellie said, wrapping her arms around George. George kissed her forehead.

"No one will scare me off," George said.

"Aww." "Eww."

"You guys are unbelievable," Ellie said, rolling her eyes. Ellie pulled away from George, kissed his cheek and dragged Hermione, Luna, and Ginny away. "Sorry boys, but we girls have to talk. McGonagall is allowing to us to have a sleepover in mine and Ginny's dorm. We're kicking Jessica and Tara out for tonight." The girls bade them goodnight and left.

"I wasn't kidding about that talk," Harry said, turning to George. "She's basically my sister, and Lupin and Sirius will have 'the talk' with you. I'm sure even Draco is going to threaten you."

"I know, but I promise you, I won't hurt her. I've waited too long for her," George said. Harry nodded.

Meanwhile the girls were all in Ellie and Ginny's dorm getting changed into their pajamas. They put a silencing charm on the door and made a little fort on the floor.

"So I'm going to reveal the real reason I kissed George was because…" Ellie started. "Ginny was kissing Draco!"

"WHAT?" Luna and Hermione exclaimed.

"I know. It's crazy, but we really like each other. He actually just kissed me to get away from Parkinson, but then it kind of got intense and we confessed. It was really amazing. The best kiss yet," Ginny said, blushing.

"But Ginny…Malfoy," Hermione started.

"He's really not that bad Hermione. He kind be very sweet," Luna said. Hermione, however, looked unsure.

"Here's the deal. I'll talk to him, and make him stop being rude to you. Okay?" Ellie said. "Trust me, if I ask him he'll do it. He really doesn't mind you Hermione. He's told me. He just doesn't like Harry."

"But Harry and Ron…" Hermione said.

"I'll handle them. They won't do anything," Ellie said.

"It doesn't matter. We're not really a thing. We just kissed and confessed, then George and Ellie interrupted us with their kissing," Ginny said. Ellie blushed.

"Hey, I only kissed him so he wouldn't see you and Draco," Elli defended herself.

"Not that you didn't enjoy it. Anyway, now that you and George are official Cedric may back off," Ginny said.

"Did you see his face though? He was so crushed," Hermione said.

"I know, I feel so bad. I feel like I led him on, but I didn't mean to," Ellie said.

"It's okay, Cedric will get over it," Luna said. The girls spent the rest of the night giggling about boys and other things.

**HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER**

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna walked down the hill towards the boats that would take them to the black lake. They'd just gone past Fred and George who were making bets.

"You haven't seen Ron and Hermione have you?" Harry asked.

"Not since last night," Neville said.

"Nor have I seen Ellie," Ginny commented. They all shrugged and took a boat to the three platforms in the middle of the black lake. Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Luna all stood next to Harry supporting him. They listened as Dumbledore explained the task, and watched as Harry ate the gillyweed. Moody pushed into the water as the canon sounded, and they couldn't see him.

"Oh my god! I've killed Harry Potter," Neville cried. But suddenly Harry shot into the air and everyone cheered. They waited, and waited.

"What are the treasures?" Ginny asked.

"They're the people that are close to the competitors," Luna said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"It's obvious isn't it. Ron, Hermione, Ellie and Gabrielle are missing. Ron is closest to Harry, Hermione was Viktor's date to the Yule Ball, Gabrielle is Fleur's sister, and everyone knows that Cedric really likes Ellie," Luna explained.

"You mean," Ginny started.

"Ron, Hermione and Ellie are at the bottom on the Black Lake," Fred said. Luna nodded. They all looked at the Lake.

"Are you kidding me? They took Ellie because Diggory fancies her? She's my girlfriend," George exclaimed. He was really worried. An hour was almost up, and suddenly…Cedric appeared with Ellie. Cedric helped Ellie swim towards the middle platform. Fred and George immediately went to help them. Once Ellie reached the platform, George pulled her up and wrapped her in a towel, she was shivering like crazy. He wrapped his arms around her, and Fred did the same on the other side. Ellie thanked Cedric and kissed his cheek. They then made their way to the middle of the platform.

"Are we the first back?" Ellie asked. They all nodded, next was Hermione and Viktor. This time Dean and Seamus went to help Hermione. Hermione thanked Viktor then made her way towards the girls.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. They all shook their head. Suddenly the clock struck, Rona and Gabrielle appeared out of the water. Hermione, Ellie, Fred and George ran to help them up. Hermione attacked Ron.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. But Harry's still not up!" Ron said. They all waited for Harry to come up, and he suddenly sprouted out of the water. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ellie ran towards him. They wrapped him in their towels. Luna rubbed his arms, trying to warm him up. Instead Harry just hugged her.

"You are really warm," he said, sheepishly. All the girls giggled while Luna blushed. As Dumbledore came forward they all stood up. Ellie and Hermione took their places next to their competitors, as they were told.

"In first place is Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore announced. Ellie cheered and hugged Cedric, then made her way to stand next to Harry who got second place they all cheered. On the way back George kept an arm around Ellie, who was still shivering and Harry and Luna were still cuddling.

"Yeah, well done Moral Fiber," said the twins. Harry was then pulled away by Barty Crouch Sr. The rest of them walked back towards the castle. Ellie realized that George wasn't really happy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him, leaning further into him.

"Its' just that…everyone knows Diggory likes you. You were even chosen as one of the treasures because of it," George said.

"George, look at me. I like you, not him. I want you, not him. Cedric's great, and he would be a great boyfriend, but you're my boyfriend. Not Cedric," Ellie said, looking up at him. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Ellie," George whispered to her.

"I love you too Forge," Ellie told him.

"This is sickeningly sweet," said a voice from behind them. They saw Draco standing there.

"I'll see you later," George said, kissing her forehead. Draco walked forward and enveloped his cousin in hug.

"Gosh, you're freezing," he said, rubbing her arms. "I was so worried when I realized that you were down there at the bottom of the lake."

"How did you find out?" she asked him.

"Zabini overheard Luna, Ginny and Hermione" Draco told her. Ellie's eyes widened in excitement. "What?"

"You just called my best friends by their names," Ellie said.

"Don't get too excited," he mumbled.

"Hey, you need to be nice to them. If you're nice to Hermione, she'll support you and Ginny. She's slowly coming to, but she's nervous," Ellie told him.

"There might not be a me and Ginny," he said.

"NO! There has to be. No matter what, I want you two together," Ellie said.

"It could be dangerous, and our parents would never approve," Draco said.

"I don't care. You will be together," Ellie said, stubbornly.

"You are so stubborn. Anyway, how are you and Twin #2? Father will want to meet him you know."

"I know, but that's not happening anytime soon. And things are good, and can you call him George or at least Weasley Twin?"

"Nah, I like Twin #2 better," Draco said. Ellie rolled her eyes. She wished him a goodnight and made her way towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

**RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY|RONWEASLEY**

Everyone sat at the stands cheering for the competitors. When Harry's name was announced Ellie, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and the rest all stood up and cheered. Once they got in the maze, all they did was wait and watch. Ellie had to go to the bathroom and so when she returned she was on the ground level. Suddenly there was a pop and Harry and Cedric were on the ground. She ran forward and…screamed. Both she and Fleur had screamed at the same time. Ellie fell to her knees, and touched the body. Tears poured down her face as she cried. Viktor came forward and gathered Ellie in his arms, trying to shield her away from Cedric's lifeless body. She sobbed in his arms. Soon George and Fred had come forward and Krum transferred Ellie into their arms. She continued to sob. She couldn't take it, she couldn't take seeing Cedric's lifeless body on the ground. Everyone stood in silence as Amos Diggory wailed in despair over his dead son's body.

The following day was terrible. Ellie had spent the whole night crying. The next day during the assembly that Dumbledore had called, she sat in silence leaning on Ron's shoulder, holding George's hand. As Dumbledore spoke about Cedric and Voldemort, Ellie remembered all her times with Cedric. The World Cup, Hogsmeade, Second Task. Everything that would never happen again. She felt terrible, and understood that Harry must have felt worse, watching him die. She felt terrible for the boy who had become like a brother to her.

Ginny, Luna and Ellie sat together on the ledge. The Beaubatons and Dumstrang students were leaving and everyone was saying bye to each other. They sat on the ledge and watched everyone exchange their goodbyes. Viktor approached Ellie after he said goodbye to Hermione.

"Take care," he said, kissing her forehead. She blushed and said bye to him. George and Fred then came and jumped up on the ledge next to them. Ellie leaned into George.

"Nothing is ever normal in Hogwarts, I swear," Ellie said.

"Yeah, but what is life without a little adventure," Fred said.

"Everything is going to change now," Ginny said quietly.

"We're going to have to support Harry now, more than ever," Luna commented. The five of them sat there. George leaning on the wall, Ellie next to him leaning on him, Luna in the middle, with Ginny next to her leaning on Fred who was at the edge. They were together, and right now that's what matters the most.

**HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER|HERMIONEGRANGER**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE PLEASE.**


End file.
